


Couple Shirts

by zeloflake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeloflake/pseuds/zeloflake
Summary: Minseok and Baekhyun are going to wear couple shirts to the airport. Only, Baekhyun doesn't really want to leave the room...1,7k





	Couple Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a pwp solely inspired by xiubaek's couple shirts incident (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CUYgG_HU8AApwFF.jpg) but then my brain happened and a angsty backstory came out... obviously. I really needed to get that out of my system. Hope you enjoy it!

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Minseok wondered, checking his back on the full size mirror of their shared hotel room, "I mean, we're already wearing couple shirts. We don't really need to wear each other's names on our backs."

"I think it's cute," Baekhyun giggled, "I like it."

"What'cha laughing about, you punk?" Minseok made his usual threatening face, the one that had already become routine to Baekhyun. He might've gotten scared the first couple times, but now Minseok resembled an angry hamster more than anything.

"Nothing," He answered, licking his lips, "I just enjoy the idea of having my name on you. So that everyone can see you're mine."

"Oh, really," With an incredulous expression, Minseok asked in a mocking voice, eyebrows lifted, "is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Their gazes met in the middle; the room was suddenly heavy with tension, so thick it was fated to crack. Baekhyun stood up, walking towards Minseok. He was aware his possessive side was showing, but he didn't mind. He knew the older boy liked it. "You're my property. Only I can kiss you, touch your body, and share a bed with you."

"If you say so," Their faces were mere inches apart - their breaths were already mixing together, the hot air making the tension almost unbearable. Minseok's eyes were already half lidded, the control escaping his body, "then prove it."

That was more than enough encouragement. Baekhyun threw himself at Minseok, their teeth clashing together in the hurry.  His lips were dry - he always forgot to use the balm Minseok kept with him, preferring to just lick his lips instead. With them, it was always like this - constant bickering, like they had to prove to each other they weren't really as involved in it (whatever it was they had) as they actually were. Like they could still find things to mock each other about. Those moments always had the reverse effect, though, because to make fun of something you have first to observe it, to notice it. And oh, did they notice each other.

Minseok tugged Baekhyun's hair, leaving his neck exposed. The beautiful pale skin that left him sore with wanting when the younger boy practiced high notes. Minseok devoured it, famished for his taste. Baekhyun made him starve in ways he didn't even know he was able to.

His kisses were franctic; it was true they'd need to be at the airport soon, probably sooner than both of them were aware, but that wasn't the reason for the rush. Their relationship was invariably like that, eager for more, physically and emotionally demanding. Like they were desperate to fix each other's cracks, while making their own deeper.

Baekhyun was never sure of what was in Minseok's mind, he thought, as they made their way to the bed, all hot touches and rash movements. He'd be sure the older boy was about to hit him, only to see Minseok open the brightest smile he'd ever seen in his life. He could never fully understand Minseok, but he sure as hell loved every minute of the challenge.

They'd either be at each other's throats or unable to keep their hands off each other. There was no middle ground, for restraint was something foreign to their relationship. There might have been a time when they weren't so completely frank with each other - a time they didn't know each other well, and nothing of substance was able to come out of their interactions. Now, though, the smallest touch could induce a spark powerful enough to set both of them on fire.

"Hey," Baekhyun spoke in a low tone, his skin on fire, "we can't be late. Remember how the manager scolded us last time?"

"I don't care," Minseok was trailing Baekhyun's collarbone with his tongue, sucking softly and placing small kisses. He didn't want to bruise - they'd have to perform a whole concert later, after all. "It will be worth the trouble. I'll make sure it's worth it."

"Minseok, you know I can't fight back when you say that kind of stuff..." Baekhyun moaned loud, as Minseok sucked a sensitive spot in his neck. His eyes closed with pleasure, "You make me so fucking weak. I can't see the surface when you touch me like that."

"Then let me drown with you."

It certainly felt like drowning, what they were doing. Baekhyun couldn't swim, couldn't breathe - he was only able to surrender to Minseok, in every sense of the word.

 

Baekhyun still remembered the promise he'd made to Luhan. It was probably a couple months before he left the group, and they were the only ones left in the practice room. Luhan was helping him with his Chinese, trying to make it sound more or less comprehensible. Mandarin was hard, and Baekhyun was too tired to try and comprehend was he was supposed to be saying.

_"Let's finish for today, Baek-ah." Luhan sat on the floor, gesturing for Baekhyun to sit next to him, "You did well. I don't think we can sing about snow and winter one more time without having a mental breakdown."_

_"God, I can't even stand listening to the melody of the song anymore." Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, running them through his hair in frustration. Idol life wasn't easy, not in the slightest. Tomorrow, he'd be able to sing the song again without vomiting. Today, all he wanted was a shower and some sleep._

_"Hey. I want to talk to you about something." Luhan's face was serious, his brows furrowed. Baekhyun wondered what could be such a serious topic._

God, remembering now, he sure had been foolish. All of them had been through hard times, obviously, but before Kris he'd never thought that the consequences could be so drastic. And now, he didn't even consider it as an option again. The illusion of wholeness had been imprinted too hard in his mind for him to let go. It was an image they sold to the audience, sure, but after being repeated so many times he had actually started to believe it.

_"So... you're leaving for China. Forever." If Baekhyun hadn't already taken a seat, he'd need to. His knees felt like jelly, and his brain was a stormy cloud ready for a downpour. He didn't expect having to go through this again; people say the second time gets better, but what do they know, really? It hurts just as much, every time._

_"Yes. Even if you don't understand my reasons, I hope you can support my decision. Or at least accept it." Only now was Baekhyun noticing the bags under Luhan's eyes. He was always so playful, and acted so careless, it never had shown how tired the boy truly was._

_"I understand." Luhan gave Baekhyun the tiniest of smiles, a encouragement for him to keep going, "The selfish side of me wants you to stay. But I know it's not the best for you, and not what you need to do right now. I'll support you the best I can."_

_"Thank you so much, Baek." The boy received the most bone-crushing hug he'd ever felt in his life. It was clear Luhan was thankful, and if he couldn't properly express it in words, actions would have to do._

_"It's fine, really." Baekhyun put his arms around Luhan, hugging him back, "I just have one question... Does Minseok-hyung know?"_

_Luhan froze. He kept still for a few seconds, before regaining his composure and sitting in front of Baekhyun with a dejected expression on his face. Everyone knew Luhan and Minseok were the ultimate couple; they fit together so perfectly, the members were amazed they were put not only in the same company, but on the same group. It seemed like destiny's doing, too well planned to be coincidence. A Chinese an a Korean boy - not even in the language they were meant to be, and still they were. Baekhyun might've been a little jealous once or twice, but he disguised it quickly, making a corny joke or throwing himself all over Chanyeol._

_"He knows. Minseok was the first one I told." Luhan was looking at the ground, his eyes having lost a bit of the shine they were so popular for. "After all, his opinion is the one that matters the most. He understood, and it wasn't easy, but..." He lifted his head, looking at Baekhyun straight in the eye, "we're breaking up as soon as I leave for China."_

Later, he'd find out the particulars from Minseok, but at the time, it had just seemed the most rushed decision ever. How could they possibly do such a thing? Their age difference wasn't really that big, but only now was he able to understand their decision. It was the least hurting option.

_"You see, Baek, I was going to leave this for later, but I guess I'll just say it now." Luhan placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, their eyes locked, "I want you to promise me," He leaned closer to Baekhyun, until their noses were almost bumping, "you're going to take good care of Minseok."_

_"What?" Baekhyun was incredulous; what Luhan was saying didn't make any sense. "Why me? I'm not even in EXO-M. You should say this to Jongdae."_

_Luhan leaned back, a knowing smile across his lips. His eyes were red with the tears that hadn't yet fallen, his hair dirty with sweat from practice. He hadn't done anything to look particularly striking, and yet, Baekhyun could sense a peculiar kind of beauty in the moment._

_"You'll understand when it's time. Trust me."_

Now, kissing Minseok like there was no tomorrow and the world was collapsing around them, riding his body like the rituals of a prayer, he was sure more than ever that he understood what Luhan's promise meant.


End file.
